Text Messages
by AliceVSperro
Summary: It was always the same. Wake up, get ready for work, go to work, and then come home only to do it all over again. Nothing new, nothing exciting - a continuous schedule that kept Natsu in his comfort zone. But what if one text from a stranger has the power to completely throw Natsu out of sorts, dragging the boy away from his normal life into one
1. Chapter 1

**A wild** **new story appears! What will reader choose to do?** **READ,** **FOLLOW,** **FAVORITE,REVIEW,** **or** **RUN**

 **Choose wisely my fairies!**

 **~Alice 3**

 **Text messages**

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

 _Damn. Is it morning already?_ The sleepy salmon haired boy thinks as he opens his eyes slowly. Morning to the boy was at 2pm. His shift at the local pool began at 4:00. Usually his shifts started at 9:00. But today was his favorite day of the week. The day he allowed himself to sleep in. Ever since he started working over time, days melted into nights and nights melted into days. He sits up and stretches. A lump at the boys' feet begins to moving. A blue color begins walking toward the boy. The boy scratches the blue kitten under his neck and the small animal begins to purr.

"Hey there Happy." The boy says to the cat. He leaves the comfort of his warm bed and walks to the kitchen. The boy looks around the kitchen to find an apple with a yellow sticky note on it. _Natsu, eat this or I'll kill you. Love Wendy_. Natsu rolls his eyes and takes a bite of the apple. Natsu returns to his room to get ready for work. He changes into his normal work uniform. Blue bathing suit trunks and a black t-shirt that reads in big white letters "Magnolias BEST Swim Teacher". This is a t-shirt every employee must wear. He shoves a towel into a blue string bag and sticks his wallet in as well. He slings the bag over his shoulder, takes another bite out of his apple, grabs his keys, and his phone. Pressing the top button, Natsu powers on his phone. Walking out of his apartment and to his car, his phone buzzes like crazy. Looking at it notifications from every app seemed to have gone off at the same time. 12 Retweets, 17 Facebook likes, 100 Instagram likes, 13 tags, and over 300 texts. All from different group chats and individual messages. Rolling his eyes, Natsu gets into his car and starts checking his phone. He begins with Instagram and makes his way to text messages. Dumb jokes from his friends, arguments between enemies, and even more.

 **RING RING RING**

His phone lights up the contact reading "Hell" _Shit..._ He presses the answer icon.

"Yes?"

"Dude where the hell are you?" The voice on the other end asks. It's icy and cruel.

"I'm in my car Gray what do you want?" Natsu asks.

"It's 3:50 and you aren't here. I want to know where are you?!" Gray retorts.

"Well I'm on my way asshole. I'm sorry." He says annoyed. He hangs up and drives to work. Arriving at the local pool, Natsu parks his car in his usual spot. A shady parking spot just a few feet from the opening of a rusty gate. Slamming his head on the rim of the wheel, he sighs deeply. _I don't want to be here_. The salmon haired boy thinks. This is a daily routine that he repeats every time he arrives at work. Scanning the large pool, half of it is sectioned off with a yellow rope for lessons and the other for leisure. The water was clear and crisp. The section for leisure had 2 diving boards. One diving board is 6 feet off the ground and the other is 3 feet off the ground. Magnolia's Swimming Lessons Company, or MSLC, has two locations. From June to August, the company uses the local swimming pool. From September to May, the company uses the indoor pool at the biggest gym in town. The boy removes the keys from the ignition. The key dangles against a small metal dragon that is hooked to his house key and car key. He exits the car locking it behind him. Natsu walks to the gate and enters the pool area. He walks to the small locker room and opens his beige locker placing his string bag in it.

"You're late!" A voice snarls. Natsu turns to see a red headed female wearing a blue one-piece bathing suit. Her hair was pulled onto the top of her head in a messy bun. Tiny water droplets clung to her skin.

"Tsk. Get off my case Erza. I'm only a few minutes late." Natsu growls. He begins to take off his shirt, the air making goose bumps appear all over his body.

"You're just lucky you're class isn't here yet. Just get out there and wait for them" She snarls. Natsu walks out of the locker room passing by Erza, and waits on the deck.

"NATSU-SAAN!" A small girly voice shrieks. _Time to put on a show._

"Asuka!" Natsu yells to the small child. The girl begins to run to him. He holds out his arms and the small girl jumps up to him. He spins her around and hugs her close. "Long time no see pretty girl! Hi Bisca!"

"Haha Natsu! Hey there! She has been excited all day! I'll be back in a half an hour! Have fun Asuka! Listen to Natsu." The green haired woman says with a smile. She turns around and walks away from the pool. Natsu puts Asuka down and slowly gets in the pool. The water was freezing.

"Ready Asuka?" He asks holding out his arms. She nods. "One…Two…THREE!" The small girl jumps in making a splash. Natsu pulls the girl up and slings her over his shoulder, causing the small girl to burst out laughing. "How are you Asuka?" Natsu asks walking through the crowds of trainers waving to them as they say hello.

"I'm good! I went to camp yesterday!" She says excited.

"Really? What did you do at camp?" Natsu says picking up a pink barbell out of one of the 6 grey baskets for the black haired child. Each basket had different contents barbells, kickboards, toys, noodles, flippers and swimmies.

"I made noodle art!" The small child says excitedly. The girl wraps boney arms around the barbell.

"Alright sweetie, let's start kicking!" Natsu says. "kick, kick, kick, kick!" The small child kicks with all her might, getting Natsu wetter and wetter. After 5 minutes of kicks, Natsu returns the barbell and brings the child to the steps. "Ready for super girls? Let's make a fish with our hands! Annnnnd." The girl puts her hands together and dives straight through the water like a knife. Holding down the child's head, Natsu counts to 5. "And flip!" the girl rolls onto her back eyes wide and out of breathe. The girl reaches around for Natsu's arm. "Don't hold onto me Asuka!" She reluctantly releases. Natsu brings her up and holds her. "High five! That was great!" The girl beams and gives Natsu a high five. He brings the child back to the stairs. "Let's try one by ourselves!" The girls eyes begin to fill with fear.

"No no no no!" Asuka cries. "I can't! I want you to hold me!" The girl shakes her head.

"Come on Asuka. We go through this every single week." Natsu says. He crosses his arms. "I will be right in front of you! Have I ever let anything happen to you?" The girl looks away sheepishly. "Alright now hands together. One. Two. Three. GO!" the girl dives through the water once again. Natsu holds her head down and counts to 5 once more and says "Flip!" the girl rolls over like before and Natsu holds the back of the girls head. "GOOD ASUKA!" The girl beams! "No more telling me you can't do it because you can."

"Ok Natsu-san!" The girl clings to his neck. After five more minutes of super girls, they move onto big arms. Natsu helps the girl make circles with her arms. Holding both arms and rotating them all the way up and around.

"Keep your arms straight! Don't forget to kick!" Natsu reminds the child every few minutes. They repeat this cycle for five minutes. "You're doing great today Asuka! Let's do jumps! He brings Asuka to the wall and makes her climb out. "Toes to the edge. Now remember once you jump in, big arms to the wall." Asuka nods. "ONE.. TWO.. THREE.. JUMP." The girl jumps in and makes a huge splash that causes Natsu to close his eyes. He opens his eyes and helps the girl back to the wall. The girl tries her hardest to bring her arms above the surface of the water and kick her feet fast. The small child reaches for the wall and grabs on for dear life. She pulls herself up and looks at Natsu. He smiles and shouts "AMAZING ASUKA!" She climbs out of the pool and repeats her action. Jump, swim, climb, jump, swim, climb, again and again and again this is repeated for the next five minutes.

"Natsu-san! Is it playtime!?" Asuka asks.

"Not yet! 5 more minutes Asuka!" Natsu says a smile on his face. As much as it sucked for him waking up and getting ready for work, once he was there, Natsu enjoyed himself. He loved the characters there. He secretly waited for the chance to get into the pool with the little ones. Natsu bends down and places Asuka's head on his shoulder. He helps move her arms backwards. Natsu moves backwards as she kicks and they work together to move the tiny girls arms backwards. After five minutes of this, he picks the girl up and looks up at her. "GUESS WHAT ASUKA!"

"WHAT NATSU –SAAN?!" She shrieks, joy in her eyes and laughter in her throat.

"IT'S PLAY TIME!" He yells throwing her up and down.

"YAYAYAYAY!" She giggles. The small girl is brought to one of the grey boxes. She picks up a handful of squirt toys in the shape of different animals. She squirts Natsu with all of them and they begin to battle. Laughter from other students and trainers pierce Natsu's ears. Five minutes seem to fly by. Bisca appears and Natsu hands Asuka to her.

"How was she?" Bisca asks wrapping her daughter in a princess towel.

"She was great! We worked on big arms, our back, our super girls, and our jumps! She needs to work on becoming more independent with.. well everything. She is able to do the super girls by herself but she wants me to hold her. But she's becoming a very strong swimmer!" Natsu reports with a smile.

"That's great to hear! Well say goodbye Asuka!" Bisca says bending down to her child and pointing to Natsu.

"BY NATSU-SAN!" Asuka yells happily. They begin to walk away.

"By Asuka! See you next week!" He waves with a big smile. Natsu jumps up and sits on the deck. He looks around the pool. Many trainers pass by him.

"OY Natsu." A familiar voice calls.

"What Gray?" The dark haired boy passes him with a young boy on a kick board Natsu recognized the young boy as Luka. "Hey Luka! How's it going!" The boy smiles.

"Mira wanted me to tell you that your next class canceled." Gray says.

"Thanks man." Natsu says getting up and walking to the locker room. He opens his locker and picks up his phone.

 **NEW MESSAGE FROM (221) 633-2190**

 **Hey!**

 _Who the hell is that?_


	2. Coming soon

Coming soon:

Burn Chapter 6

Dare To Disobey: Chapter 3

Say Those Three Little Words! Please! And The Room Mate: Completely redone and extended

Text Messages Chapter 2

Cyclone Chapter 6

I'm back ;) an explanation coming soon

-Alice


End file.
